Маски PAYDAY 2
center|400px Маски - это предметы кастомизации героев в PAYDAY 2. Они не улучшают ничего в персонаже, только внешний вид. Помимо стандартных масок персонажей, по мере прохождения можно покупать материалы (шаблон маски, материал, доп. элементы, цвета для элементов) для их создания за внутриигровые деньги и делать из них свои собственные маски. Всего у вас доступно 9 слотов для масок из 72 возможных (остальные слоты нужно купить). Чтобы купить маску, нужно для начала найти её, путём случайной системы лотереи. Для получения некоторых масок необходимо выполнить связанное достижение, после чего она автоматически появится в инвентаре игрока. Маски Стандартные маски Mask9.png| |payday2-preferred-char.jpg|Выбрав этот слот маски, вы наденете маску предпочитаемого персонажа.}} John Wick Shades.png| |John Wick Shades-Fullcolor.jpg|Эти очки принадлежали коллеге Джона, которого ему же и заказали.|Началось все ничем не примечательным вечером. Только в этот раз, вместо привычной для Джона работы, ему пришлось выслеживать другого наемного убийцу, который всю ночь ездил по городу. Вик знал, что его цель будет передвигаться на одном и том же такси и останавливаться в пяти разных местах.|Все закончилось тем, что Джону даже не нужно было марать руки. Жертва уже была мертва без его вмешательства. }} Hoxton Reborn.png| |Hoxton Reborn.png-full.jpg|Хокстон сделал эту маску, пока мотал срок в тюрьме. Для него это символ всего, через что он прошел за последние годы, пока банда PAYDAY работала без него. Никому неизвестно, насколько тюрьма изменила Хокстона. Справшивать его бесполезно.|Можно быть уверенным лишь в том, что старого Хокстона не вернуть. Он стал совсем другим. }} Mask-clover.png| |Clover Fullcolor.jpg|Маска Кловер представляет собой то, чего она больше всего боится и ненавидит - носить маску не в буквальном смысле, а скрывать свое настоящее лицо. Хирургически уменьшенный нос, губы, накачанные ботоксом и образ всепоглощающего тщеславия и эгоизма. Вот они, символы страха и слабости, смешанные в одну ужасную пародию.| }} mask-dragan.png| |Dragan Fullcolor.jpg|С таким прошлым, как у Драгана, неудивительно, что он пытается достичь вершин криминального мира.|Маска Драгана представляет множество его способностей, и, очевидно, копирует некоторые детали масок оригинальной банды PAYDAY, в которую он легко вписался. Жестокость Драгана не знает границ.|Хорватская клетка на лбу является напоминанием как самому себе, так и врагам: Бойтесь меня, я не какая-то уличная шпана с запада.| }} mask-jacket.png| |Richard Returns-fullcolor.jpg|Отражает ли эта маска такие глубокие психологические болезни, как раздвоение личности, шизофрению и травму на психологической почве? Или же эта маска не отражает описанные выше проблемы, а вызывает?| }} bonnie.png| |Bonnie-full.jpg|Лишь немногие нации смогли дать человечеству столько же, сколько дали шотландцы. Они вложили старания во все сферы: науку, искусство, кухню. Все это создали щедрые граждане святой земли. С такой маской, Бонни хочет опровергнуть эту теорию.| }} mask-sokol.png| |Sokol Fullcolor.jpg|Игра в петербургской хоккейной команде показала Соколу главный жизненный урок - если хочешь, чтобы тебя боялись, нужно носить устрашающую маску.| }} mask-Jiro.png| |Jiro Fullcolor.jpg|Япония - страна старых традиций. Страна воинов. Маска Джиро полностью отражает любовь к Японской истории, а его боевой клич показывает непоколебимую решимость.| }} Mask-bodhi.png| |Bodhi Fullcolor.jpg|Маски всегда использовали в духовных ритуалах, относящихся к божествам и высшим силам. Маска Боди отражает в себе человека, скрывающегося за ней. Сильный, хитрый, целеустремленный и уверенный в себе.}} mask-Jimmy.png| |Jimmy Full color.jpg|У Джимми особо нет опыта в производстве масок, но в этот раз он превзошел самого себя. Дизайн маски отображает его дух и пренебрежение к таким вещам, как внешний вид, планирование и тому подобное. Джимми никогда не застревает на мелочах и всегда движется вперед.}} Mask-Sydney.png| |Sydney Color.jpg|Ухмылка, глумление, издевка - называйте, как хотите. Когда из-за горизонта появляется маска этого панка, первое, что придет вам в голову, будут не мысли, а пули. Уж что-что, но Сидни сдержит свое слово.| }} Mask-Rust.png| |Rust color.jpg|Дьявол - всего лишь прозвище, которое закрепилось за личностью Раста на протяжении большей части его жизни. Эта маска сочетает в себе улыбающегося клоуна и хитрого, рогатого дьявола.| }} Обычные mask5.png| $7,250 mask11.png| $7,250 Big_Lips.png| $7,250 mask13.png| $8,250 The_Brainiac.png| $9,000 mask20.png| $7,250 mask2.png| $7,250 The Cannula.png| $7,000 The_Crybaby.png| $7,500 mask24.png| $11,000 doctor-crime.png| $7,250 gagball.png| $7,500 mask22.png| $9,750 mask10.png| $8,250 The Hog.png| $7,250 mask19.png| $13,500 mask12.png| $7,500 kawaii.png| $7,250 mask17.png| $7,250 Mrs._Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr._Manneqin.png| $7,250 Mr._Sackcloth.png| $9,750 Mr._Smooth.png| $7,000 Monkey Business.png| $8,250 Themummy.png| $7,250 mask6.png| $7,500 mask16.png| $7,250 mask1.png| $7,500 The Pout.png| $7,500 mask18.png| $8,250 The_Shogun.png| $9,000 The Shrunken Head.png| $7,250 The Starved.png| $7,250 mask8.png| $7,250 mask15.png| $7,000 mask21.png| $7,000 mask7.png| $8,250 The Zombie.png| $7,250 Mask14.png| Almir's Beard.png| Награда за достижение Krampus.png| Награда за достижение Mechanical Santa.png| Награда за достижение Mrs. Claus.png| Награда за достижение The Strinch.png| Награда за достижение The Champ.png| Награда за достижение The Tids.png| Награда за достижение Baba Yaga.png| Бесплатно Russian Hat.png| Бесплатно Sputnik.png| Бесплатно Tiara mask.png| Бесплатно Vlad Armor.png| Бесплатно Le Castle Vania.png| Бесплатно Eggian.png| Бесплатно Fatboy.png| Бесплатно Oliver.png| Бесплатно Pirate.png| Бесплатно Groucho.png| Бесплатно Tinted Love.png| Бесплатно Funnyman.png| Награда за достижение Dawg.png| Награда за достижение No Me Gusta.png| Unlocked through Achievement Rageface.png| Награда достижение Greedy the Elf.png| Награда за достижение Rudelf.png| Награда за достижение CloakerSan.png| Награда за достижение Zero68.png| Награда за достижение Augmentation.png| Награда за достижение Safety First.png| Награда за достижение Al Capone.png| Бесплатно Lucky.png| Бесплатно Bugs.png| Бесплатно Madame.png| Бесплатно Commando.png| Бесплатно Dawn Patrol.png| Бесплатно Martial Law.png| Бесплатно Pickle Face.png| Бесплатно The Awkward Seal.png| Бесплатно Совместная работа Hotline Miami Brandon.png| |Brandon (Preview).jpg|Brandon has a thing for walking really, really fast.|Brandon is a panther, and panthers are large cats. One funny thing is that only the tiger, lion, leopard and jaguar has the anatomical structure which enables them to roar. Poor Panther.}} Don Juan.png| |Don Juan (Preview).jpg|Don Juan loves slamming doors in.|Knock, knock. Who's there? It's Don Juan. Prepare yourself.|Pro tip: In Hotline Miami, you get 2200 points while performing ground kills against the wall when using this mask.}} Richard.png| |Richard (Preview).jpg|Richard enjoys spending time with different personas and asking questions.|Do you like hurting other people?|Who is leaving messages on your answering machine?|Where are you right now?|Why are we having this conversation?}} Tony.png| |Tony (Preview).jpg|Tony uses his fists of fury to beat the crap of anyone who messes with him.|Tony was born in the 1970s and was of Italian-American nationality. Many people easily recognize Tony. Probably in part because of his Tiger mask, and in part because of his physical brutality when dealing with people he don't like.}} Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Alex.png| |Alex-fullcolor.jpg|One half of a brother and sister duo, Alex. Like swans, they are fierce. Unlike swans, they wield chainsaws and SMG's. Like swans, they are closely bonded. Unlike swans, they have a penchant for slaughter.| }} Biker.png| |Biker-fullcolor.jpg|When you're a thrill-seeker, and a risk-taker, and a live-for-the-moment kind of heister, it is important to have at least some measure of protection. That also goes if you are a meat-cleaver waving maniac.| }} Corey.png| |Corey-fullcolor.jpg|When you're the most delicious lunch on the savannah, you have to be fast, agile and cunning if you're going to survive. Corey is all of these things. Zebras are also peaceful, gentle and herbivorous. Corey is none of these things.| }} Jake.png| |Jake-fullcolor.jpg|There's no such thing as a good snake, but even among the deadly serpents the cobra is bad news. The broad hood, when seen, is a display of threat - so run. Its long fangs can pierce elephant skin - so run. And just a drop of its venom can fell a dozer - so... look, basically, when you see this, just run. Because they also spit.| }} Richter.png| |Richter-fullcolor.jpg|Like the rat, Richter is a silent killer. It can make its way into just about anywhere - into the most secure banks and apartments. It can avoid detection when it wants, and, once there, spread death like a plague. It kills without remorse. Nothing personal.| }} Tony's Revenge.png| |Tony's Revenge-fullcolor.jpg|The near-perfect predator. Tigers are immensely strong, yet fast. They are brutal, yet patient. They can stalk silently, before exploding into violence. The perfect killing machine. Despite this, the tiger is in decline. Poachers prize the tiger penis in traditional medicine. So don't get taken alive.| }} Richard Begins.png| |Richard Begins-fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of the iconic Richard Returns mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history.| }} Richard Returns.png| |Richard Returns-fullcolor.jpg|Is this mask a reflection of a deep-seated psychological problem? Possibly a dissociative identity disorder? Schizophrenia? Trauma of a disturbed psyche? Or is it not a reflection at all, but instead something to cause them?| }} SpeedRunners Hothead.png| |Hothead-fullcolor.jpg|With the rage of fearsome volcano, the hostile Hothead lights up the night with blazing speed! What ignites his frenzied flame? From what does the raging bull run? Very few have caought up close enough to ask, and even fewer have gotten a coherent response!| }} SpeedRunner.png| |SpeedRunner-fullcolor.jpg|It's time for a speedy run! SpeedRunner is the people's champ in New Rush City. Running, sliding, swinging his way toward crime and those in need, he accepts no less than first place. SpeedRunner's got the need... for running!| }} The Falcon.png| |The Falcon-fullcolor.jpg|Life's not all about speed and running! With his livelihood destroyed from a speedy accident, he became the hero that New Rush City truly deserves. Flacon vows to take down SpeedRunner and get the city back. Is Falcon the only one sane in a world gone mad- or is he a man in a chicken suit?| }} Unic.png| |Unic-fullcolor.jpg|Clop Clop- who's there? It's Unic! In the dark streets of New Rush City, what could shine brighter than an honest smile? Galloping in meadows, and sharing time with his friends, Unic is dedicated to showing the world's positive side, A pink leotard and purple boots make this speedy runner truly unique!| }} Dead by Daylight Feeder.png| |Feeder-fullcolor.jpg|Feeder has dislodged his jaw with one sole purpose: to be able to swallow a whole, human heart. When he roams the night he seeks out teens with strong hearts that can sustain him. So if you spot a corpse with a ripped chest - run.| }} Dendron.png| |Dendron-fullcolor.jpg|A dark forest is scary to anyone, no matter how old you are. You fear whatever is in it, and the things lurking in the shadows. But you seldom think of the actual trees. You never think of Dendron. And when you do, it's already too late. Dendron strikes without mercy. So fear not what's behind the trees, but instead the trees.| }} Shadow Warrior 2 Ameonna.png| |Ameonna-fullcolor.jpg|Mighty horned demon. Vengeful, weeping destroyer. Do not arouse her anger.| }} Бесплатно Co-Cop Ninja.png| |Co-Cop Ninja-fullcolor.jpg|Strike fast, strike hard, strike silently. You will leave even the cloakers sulking in shame.| }} Бесплатно Hata Mari.png| |Hata Mari-fullcolor.jpg|A fast and agile killer, sending blades flying through the air. Always ready to strike. A popular killer with many fans.| }} Бесплатно Thorntail.png| |Thorntail-fullcolor.jpg|Be an aggressive, merciless, swarming menace. As you roll into town, death follows in the form of fire.| }} Бесплатно Antisphere Dome.png| |DOME-fullcolor.jpg|Dome was the centerpiece of a grand scheme, planned and set in motion by the other side. A simple robot, assembled to restore/reassemble/rearrange, Dome was on mission to reassemble a government building that got destroyed by the enemy. A stealth attack - to take out Commander Wasp - was taking place near the location as the Commander's car drove passed the debris. Dome saw the coming attack and sacrificed himself to protect the Commander by throwing himself in front of the car, making it steer away from the blast. Wasp survived, Dome did not.| }} Drone(mask).png| |DRONE(mask)-fullcolor.jpg|Engineered to be as lethal as robotly possible. Drone was solely responsible for the Great Purge. Forever imprinted in all minds and historical dataservers. Drone had the skills needed to go beyond what was expected by a "grunt". Someone who seemed disposable. but would prove invaluable. The Great Purge turned the war: sleeper cells got exposed, robots got disconnected, and the Hive Mind lost thousands of zettabytes. Drone became a statue to be gazed upon in Ming Ji Memorial Park.| }} Interceptor.png| |INTERCEPTOR-fullcolor.jpg|Interceptor model BX-99 was built to keep "things in order". A mission with a lof to interpret. Roaming the streets, making sure that civilians are safe and that things are "OK". This Interceptor took things too far as a situation occurred near a assembly factory. Some civilians came to harm, others destroyed, ammo slugs filled the air, and Interceptor did what it thought was absolutely necessary to not obstruct the assembly factory. Interceptor BX-99 with serial number 151010130807 was later disassembled.| }} Moth.png| |MOTH-fullcolor.jpg|Every war has its traitor. Moth was one of them. A sentinel robot assembled to retrieve information - by any means necessary. But hierarchy and power are often coveted. Wars breed corruption, and Moth followed his logic and switched sides - causing millions of robots to disconnect. Celebrated by one side and hated by another - Moth came to be one of the pawns that turned the war.| }} Raptor.png| |RAPTOR-fullcolor.jpg|Raptor was a fighter pilot. Hooked into the central hub on each plane he flew, he steered with certainty. It became a matter of accumulated knowledge. Even though all pilots got the same software installed - an AI learns. And somehow, Raptor managed to stay alive enough to keep his knowledge. The Hive Mind was off limits to fighter pilots, as they could be captured and hacked when they crossed into enemy territory. But Raptor learned to be the best at taking out enemy bases without hesitation.| }} Vizor.png| |VIZOR-fullcolor.jpg|Robot wars are easy to make fun of. Dead things that fight other dead things. But as the AI evolved, things turned real. Soldiers like Vizor played a crucial role in the mayhem orchestrated by long dead humans. Humans who pushed the button, but failed to experience the consequences. As robots turned against robots, soldiers like Vizor rose, and those with a heartbeat became a memory.| }} Skull.png| |SKULL-fullcolor.jpg|Every war requires executioners. Not a simple soldier, but someone who can take a life with a threatening demeanor. Someone working for the "system", who blindly follow orders. Skull was one of those. Someone who, tirelessly disconnected robot after robot, war criminals and everyone else deemed "dangerous" to the "cause".| }} Бесплатно Wasp.png| |WASP-fullcolor.jpg|Commander Wasp sat on incredible technical capacity. Strength and intelligence was by far superior to the other side. A prototype that would have the needed circuits to outsmart the opposing forces. But an untested prototype. Something rushed. Something that was too experimental. Madness strikes circuit boards, but we refer to it as a "bug". Killing his fellow troops in a rage of paranoia - Commander Wasp became a criminal of war.| }} Бесплатно Enter the Gungeon The Bullet.png| |The_Bullet-fullcolor.jpg|Equipped with his Blasphemy sword of infinite ammo the Bullet unleashes his full power when fighting with all his heart. | }} Бесплатно The Cultist.png| |The_Cultist-fullcolor.jpg|Always being referred to as "Number 2" the Cultist will challenge anyone that gets in his way. Armed with with a Dart Gun, this challenger shouldn't be taken easy!| }} Бесплатно The Marine.png| |The_Marine-fullcolor.jpg|The Marine was a guard stationed at Primerdyne R&D when an experiment went awry and unleashing an Interdimensional Horror into the facility. Some say he left everyone behind to die, others celebrate him as a hero who saved everyone!| }} Бесплатно The Robot.png| |The_Robot-fullcolor.jpg|The Robot was an honored member of the killbot army. When commanded by his master, EMP-R0R to kill the leader of the human resistance, he broke protocol, failing to eliminate humanity. | }} Бесплатно Бешеные Псы Futuras.png| |Futuras-fullcolor.jpg|Look no further for a bad ass cherry to put on top of your Ice Cream of Minigun mayhem.| }} Бесплатно Producers.png| |Producers-fullcolor.jpg|These frames harken back to a time when moon-landings were envisioned, all dreams were possible and people all dressed a little nicer.| }} Бесплатно The Dons.png| |The_Dons-fullcolor.jpg|True class is eternal when accepted by scoundrels and heroes alike.| }} Бесплатно Дурная репутация mask3.png| |DallasMask.jpg|Эту маску все боятся.}} $48,750 mask4.png| |ChainsMask.jpg|Маска Чейнса.}} $48,750 hoxton.png| |HoxtonMask.jpg|Маска Хокстона.}} $48,750 wolf.png| |WolfMask.jpg|Маска Вулфа.}} $48,750 dallasnopattern.png| |DallasBegins-fullcolor.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Далласа, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $67,500 chainsnopattern.png| |chains-begins-fullcolor.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Чейнса, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 hoxtonnopatern.png| |HoxtonBegins.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Хокстона, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 wolfnopattern.png| |WolfBegins.jpg|Это чистая версия каноничной маски Вулфа, перед тем как её покрасили.|Никогда не нравилось как выглядит оригинал? Это твой шанс изменить историю.}} $61,250 Anonymous.png| |anonymous-fullcolor.jpg|Надень маску, стань анонимным и делай все, что вздумается.|Делай это потому что ты так хочешь, потому что тебе сказали или ради лулзов .|Делай все, что общество запрещает тебе делать. Например, ограбь банк.}} $45,000 The_Cthulu.png| |Cthulhu.jpg|Маска с отвратительным видом, лицом самого ужаса.|Люди говорят, что этот зверь имеет множество имен. Поэтому его называют Тулу, Клулу, Клуолоу, Ктулу, Ктуллу, К'тулху, Сигулу, Катулу и К'тулу |На треть человек, на треть осьминог и на треть дракон, он является одним из самых величайших зол известных человеку.}} $55,000 The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png| |Dillinger-fullcolor.jpg|Джон Герберт Дилинджер был знаменитым американским грабителем банков.|Его банда обчистила две дюжины банков и даже четыре полицейских участка.|Сам Дилинджер дважды сбегал из тюрьмы и был известен как самый жестокий сукин сын в США времен Великой Депрессии}} $61,250 mask23.png| |grin-fullcolor.jpg|Когда то жили мужчина и его брат.|Вместе они владели успешной компанией.|Но однажды у братьев остался всего один клиент. Этот клиент струсил и захотел выйти из дела. Вместо того чтобы просто выйти и заплатить неустойку за разрыв контракта, клиент взял компанию братьев измором.|Мужчина и его брат потеряли все и здесь сказано, что эта маска - копия выражения лица мужчины в день, когда он сошел с ума.}} $55,000 Hoxton Reborn.png| |Hoxton Reborn.png-full.jpg|The Hoxton Reborn mask is a mask that Hoxton made while in prison. For him, it's a symbol of everything he experienced in the past years while the PAYDAY gang kept on going without him. No one knows how his experiences in prison has changed him, and he won't talk about it when asked.|All we can assume is that he has been changed forever, and that he is reborn into... Something different. }} Бесплатно The Hard Hat.png| |The Hard Hat-full.jpg|When you rat out the Payday gang, you need to expect some form of retribution. And the gang aren't big on wagging fingers and a stern telling off. You can expect bullets, and plenty of them. This hard hat is cold school riot cop tech - heavy iron, fronted with reinforced glass. Good luck getting through it. }} Бесплатно Hoxton Reborn Begins.png| |Hoxton Reborn Begins-full.jpg|This is a clean version of the iconic Hoxton Reborn mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history. }} Бесплатно Bonnie.png| |Bonnie-full.jpg|Few nations have contributed to humanity as Scotland has. In every field of endeavor - science, arts, cuisine - it is the people of this blessed land that give freely and generously. With this mask, Bonnie is determined to reverse this trend. }} Бесплатно Bonnie Begins.png| |Bonnie Begins-full.jpg|This is a clean version of the iconic Bonnie mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history. }} Бесплатно The Infamy Update Маски, дающиеся за открытие способностей в древе умений Дурной репутации. The Heat.png| |theheat-fullcolor.jpg|Всем нравятся классные солнцезащитные очки.|Но только самые дерзкие, разыскиваемые и проклинаемые копами сукины дети достаточно безумны, чтобы ограбить в них чёртов банк.|И это вы.}} Бесплатно The Plague Doctor.png| |plague-fullcolor.jpg|Маска чумного доктора для манипулятора.|Говоря словами Бхагавад-Гита: "Теперь я стал смертью, разрушителем миров."|По крайней мере, таково было художественное направление.}} Бесплатно The Butcher.png| |butcher-fullcolor.jpg|По-настоящему легендарная маска Штурмовика.|Говорят, что давным-давно она была сделана для одного из воротил банды Розовых Пантер, но у него не хватило смелости носить её. Она бы привлекала слишком много внимания.|Вы так не считаете.}} Бесплатно The Specialist.png| |specialist-fullcolor.jpg|Только настоящий техник смог бы создать такую маску.|Благодаря непревзойденной системе фильтрации воздуха, эта маска может пригодится химикам в маловероятных сценариях в духе "must cook meth".}} Бесплатно The Spectre.png| |spectre-fullcolor.jpg|Эта маска Призрака выглядит так, как будто бы она из будущего, а может быть так и есть.|Сделанная из углеродного волокна и паутины генетически модифицированых пауков она обеспечивает полную защиту головы. Люди даже могут принять вас за профессионального мотоциклиста.|Это будет последней ошибкой в их жизни.}} Бесплатно Balaclava.png| |Balaclava-fullcolor.jpg|The weapons may change, the ideologies may shift and the accents may swap, but the balaclava has been a mainstay for the armed robber and terrorist for decades. Covering all but your steely, flint-like eyes and your cruel, twisted mouth, it keeps you warm when it's chilly too.| }} Бесплатно Demonshank.png| |Demonshank-fullcolor.jpg|A warrior spirit doesn't appear naturally. It isn't something you are born with. Like steel, it is forged in fire. It is beaten in the furnace of battle - tempered, polished and sharpened. This mask celebrates the birth of this warrior spirit - the furnace-born steel given wings.| }} Бесплатно Heister Sentry.png| |Heister Sentry-fullcolor.jpg|This mask was originally designed to be part of a complete head-to-toe heisting outfit. However, field testing revealed that the gaudy spandex suit offered no protection against bullets, knives or grenades. The mask, however, was found to be lightweight, durable and stylish. It's heistin' time!| }} Бесплатно Kamul.png| |Kamul-fullcolor.jpg|There are things older and fouler than heisters in the dark places of the world. And one of them is Kamul. We do not know if he is the lingering spirit of a long dead man, or something that has crossed from the realm of shade. All we know is that few look into this face and live to tell of it.| }} Бесплатно Lurker.png| |Lurker-fullcolor.jpg|Teeth are scary. Big teeth are scarier. And giant sharp fang-like teeth suddenly gnashing out where they lurk in the darkness are downright shit-yourself-terrifying. With all of that in mind, can you think of a better mask to keep the civilians in line?| }} Бесплатно The Being.png| |The Being-fullcolor.jpg|This mask is based on the experiments of the peculiar Dr Rudolf Mastaba. A modern Prometheus, he sought to return life to the dead with the application of Industrial Revolution technology. Rumour suggests that he was partly successful - the undead rose, but had an insatiable appetite for wheat, barley and maize.| }} Бесплатно Venger.png| |Venger-fullcolor.jpg|Based on the crazed leader of the League of Darkness. It's unclear if this was a breathing apparatus or a vocabulator. Some speculate that it was a delivery system, designed to provide Nemesis with the narcotics that gave him both his superhuman strength and psychotic rage.| }} Бесплатно The Death Wish Update skullhard.png| |skullhard-full.jpg|Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это.|Ты завершил все ограбления на Тяжелой сложности? Ты что-то вроде проффесионала? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} Награда за достижение skullveryhard.png| |skullveryhard-full.jpg|Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это.|Ты завершил все ограбления на Очень Тяжелой сложности? Ты что, какой-то монстр? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе..| }} Награда за достижение skulloverkill.png| |skulloverkill-full.jpg|Срань господня, что это такое? Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это. Но это не похоже на человеческий череп|Ты завершил все ограбления сложности OVERKILL? Ты что, приспешник дьявола? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} Награда за достижение skulloverkillplus.png| |skulldeathwish-full.jpg|OVERKILL отдают тебе честь, мрачный жнец, каратель полицейских и завершатель сложностей. Странная вещь, человеческий череп. Люди могут легко распознать человеческий череп, даже если видят только его часть. В человеческом мозге даже есть специальная область, отвечающая за это. Но не человеческий череп, это что-то совсем другое|Ты завершил все ограбления сложности Death Wish? Ты что, демон? Может быть эта маска все-таки подойдет тебе.| }} Награда за достижение Shadow Raid Update Маска, которая дается за выполнение достижения "I Will Walk Faceless Among Men". "Boku no ikari wo osoreru" в описании маски переводится с японского как "Бойся моей ярости". Somen Mempo.png| |Somen Mempo.png-full.jpg|In ancient Japan, samurai warriors wore somen masks to protect themselves in war and to incite fear in their enemies. Somen masks were tied to the large kabuto helmets, making the samurai look like demons from jigoku.|No one knows what fierce and ruthless warrior wore this intimidating mask in the past. Now however, it is ready for battle once more.|"Boku no ikari wo osoreru" }} Награда за достижение Сообщество Эти маски становятся доступны при условии, если вы вступите в официальную группу PAYDAY 2. Mark.png| |Mark-Fullcolor.jpg|Привет из России.|Мне кажется, что это лучшая игра в мире.|Это всего лишь медведь.|А раньше тут ничего не было.|Спасибо|- Василий| }} $7,250 communityhockey.png| |HHeat-Fullcolor.jpg|Классическая хоккейная маска.|Знакомый однажды сказал мне...|"Никогда не имей в жизни ничего, что бы ты не смог бросить в течение тридцати секунд, если запахнет жаренным."| }} $9,000 happysanta.png| |Happy_Santa.jpg|Санта, известный как Санта Клаус, Святой Николай, Дед Мороз и Крис Крингл (?)- мужчина с эпичными пропорциями. Этого настоящего мужика всегда описывали такими словами, как легендарный, мифический, исторический и фольклорный.|Эта маска изображает Счастливого Санту. Большая улыбка и радость на краснощеком лице, надев это вы заставите улыбнуться даже самых угрюмых Бульдозеров.| }} $7,500 Peter.png| |Peter-Fullcolor.jpg|Peter is a true legend and has been so for like, ever. A beast with a large, pointed, spiraling horn projected from its forehead, Peter is known by all of mankind as the go-to guy for whenever you need to touch the rainbow. No, touch it. Touch the motherfucking rainbow. Now taste it.|Shh. It's okay. You did good.| }} Бесплатно Firestarter-Mask.png| |Firestarter-Fullcolor.jpg|This clown used to be a master of pyrotechnics, having a fire breathing number that no one could top. His competitors in the not-so-known-firebreathing-clown-scene were unhappy with his success... And spiked his cocktail. With third degree burns on his face and an evil look in his eyes he fought fire with fire and set the other clowns ablaze. But he didn't stop there, the fiery hatred in him burned too bright. Now he seeks to set the world on fire.| }} Бесплатно spackle.png| |Spackle-Fullcolor.jpg|Once a well renowned circus clown Spackle was the best make-up artist in the scene. Known for her skill and ability to make people look so unlike themselves, she became obsessed with the art. With her own face as canvas she tirelessly applied layer after layer, each becoming more twisted. She was sent to an asylum after killing five people during their make-up process.| }} Бесплатно Gumbo.png| |Gumbo-Fullcolor.jpg|Little is known about the man known as the devouring clown, but for a long time people believed that his red eyes were part of his outfit. Needless to say, they were wrong. Now people fear the red eyed clown with a laugh so evil it makes even the most seasoned badasses quiver in fear.|Word on the street is that he haunts alletways in a demonic shape looking for something... Or someone. All that is known is that people end up dead, more dead than you thought possible...| }} Бесплатно Smiley.png| |Smiley-Fullcolor.jpg|There was once a clown who couldn't smile. He watched as the other clowns brought joy and happiness to both young and old. He grew enviuos and angry, so to the point that he stapled his lips to his cheecks, giving him a wide grin. But instead of making everyone happy, they were all afraid, why, he did not understand.|He came to the conclusion perhaps this was his calling, to make people afraid... Very afraid.| }} Бесплатно Reservoir Dog.png| |Reservoir Dog-Fullcolor.jpg|These shades belonged to five strangers. John was hired to kill a group of people who were about to commit the perfect crime. They all dressed the same and had code names so they were easy to identify.|However, John arrived too late to the scene. The police were already there. He made sure the strangers were all dead before he left the scene.| }} Бесплатно terminator.png| |Terminator-Fullcolor.jpg|These shades belonged to an assassin from a distant land. The assassin John was sent to kill was built like a machine. This one would prove to be hard. He used a customized Improved Combined Tactical Vest. He was fully armored and very tough. Behind all that armor however, John knew there was only flesh and bones.|John managed to to kill him in the end. He knew however that when he removed him from his place, another would replace him.| }} Бесплатно Mad Lion.png| |Mad Lion-Fullcolor.jpg|A horrifying mask shaped like the head of a lion.|Little is known about this mask. It is said it was made by a crazy Balkan scientist who had a sick fascination for lions. Only he could see the beauty in this mask.|The mask was given to you by someone who wishes you well.| }} Бесплатно Conquest.png| |Conquest-fullcolor.jpg|The identity of the first horseman of the Apocalypse, and exactly what he represents is something still greatly debated to this day. Some call him Conquest, some say he was Christ himself, and some claim he was even the Antichrist.| }} Бесплатно Death.png| |Death-fullcolor.jpg|The fourth and final horseman of the Apocalypse is Death himself. Wherever Death went, Hades always followed with jaws wide open, ready to devour the souls of the victims slain by Death.| }} Бесплатно Famine.png| |Famine-fullcolor.jpg|The third horseman of the apocalypse is the embodiment of Famine, a force so powerful he would leave people starving to their deaths if they laid eyes upon him.| }} Бесплатно War.png| |War-fullcolor.jpg|The second horseman of the Apocalypse is War and the violent spirit of mankind. War believes humans are naturally vicious, and that they don't require a real reason to fight or kill. He rode a fiery red horse, suggesting that blood would flow wherever he went.| }} Бесплатно The Cat.png| |The_Cat-fullcolor.jpg|Agile as a Cat, and lucky as one too, you will dare any heist and successfully breach any defenses. When the shit hits the fan, you will always dodge and land on your feet. There is no better way to spend your nine lives - a stone-cold killer is what you are and everyone knows it.| }} Бесплатно The Fox.png| |The_Fox-fullcolor.jpg|The Fox - slickest and slyest of all predators. No locks can keep you out, no defensive plan can withstand your guile and artifice. You will take what you want and leave everyone wondering who did it, or if it even happened at all.| }} Бесплатно The Rabbit.png| |The_Rabbit-fullcolor.jpg|Mad as March Hare. As they stare into your crazed yellow eyes, they'd better hand the cash over quick. Then take the money and run. No one outruns a hare.| }} Бесплатно The Mouse.png| |The_Mouse-fullcolor.jpg|Quiet as a Mouse, you'll enter and exit silently and none will be the wiser. And if they should spot you, who would expect such wickedness from such a small creature? But yes, you are capable of it - all of it.| }} Бесплатно Golden DallasPD2.png| |Golden_DallasPD2-fullcolor.jpg|To commemorate the day PAYDAY became the most played co-op game in a single day - 10th of June 2017. Some 221k heisters per hour were robbing banks together in style. Earning us the Top 5 Position among Most Played Games in a day of all time - PAYDAY leaves its golden mark on history. Dallas is pleased.| }} Бесплатно A Proud Pilotka.png| |A_Proud_Pilotka-fullcolor.jpg|This pilotka was found on a corpse near Lake Müritz in Germany. It was attached with a string around the poor, dead soldier's head. There were no other bodies next to unnamed fellow, and as the origin of the pilotka was russian, it's fair to assume that he stemmed from the same country. Speculations were many, none were true, but the most inspiring story was the one about a soldier so proud of the motherland that he tied a pilotka to his head before he died.| }} Бесплатно The Officer's Hat.png| |The_Officer's_Hat-fullcolor.jpg|This item popped up at an auction in North France during the 1990s. Among the auction goers sat a woman in her 50s. She recognized it and even though she could not remember the name of the officer who wore it, she paid a hefty sum for it. As a young girl she visited a square to buy vegetables when paratroopers came dropping down. Gunfire, explosions and screams of fear and pain filled the air. The officer took her to a shelter in a government building. He had no reason but kindness to save her. But even as his life was on stake, he risked it to save hers. She was just a young girl, but still recognized the hat.| }} Бесплатно The Survivor's Pilot Hat.png| |The_Survivor's_Pilot_Hat-fullcolor.jpg|A pilot in the Royal Air Force went down during WW2 a few miles outside Bialystok, Poland. Considered K.I.A, he was later found deep in the Bialowieza Forest where he'd survived on fish, roots and animals he managed to caught - alive and well but madness had sunk his teeth into him. He'd been forced to amputate his left leg. But still managed to survive without infections. A small hut was also found, together with salvaged parts from his aircraft. He was found in 1978.| }} Бесплатно The Trophy Helmet.png| |The_Trophy_Helmet-fullcolor.jpg|In the small village of Pomtsburg, you can find a small monument. Few read the plaque covered with moss, but it holds the tale of a young boy. As the Germans came marching into Pomtsburg he lead the resistance with bravery and determination. Pomtsburg was his birthplace and no one were to destroy it. The Battle of Pomtsburg never reached the history books, and few even remember how it ended. But the boy managed to steal this souvenir. Something to remind him and others you should always stand up to oppression.| }} Бесплатно Golden ChainsPD2.png| |Golden_ChainsPD2-fullcolor.jpg|It's been four years. Four years of hard work, meth cooked, shots fired and loot hauled. But we've only just began. We do feel a bit nostalgic. It's been four years since we came to Washington and took on our first heist here and now we're pros. And when it's someone's birthday, you need to get them a gift. Therefore we've poured 24k hot, luscious gold all over Chain's Mask. Happy Birthday PAYDAY 2!| }} Бесплатно Golden WolfPD2.png| |Golden_WolfPD2-fullcolor.jpg|Has it been five years already? Damn. Not many make it this far into the life. This last year has been hard. Real hard. The family has been hit where we are most vulnerable, the cops are getting closer every day, and we're almost in over our heads. This situation would have killed most heisters or put them away forever, but we're not just any two-bit crooks. We're PAYDAY. We always get it done right. And we always get the gold.| }} Бесплатно Golden Hoxton Reborn.png| |Golden_Hoxton_Reborn-fullcolor.jpg|I remember the first time I put on a mask. Was it really seven years ago? When you've been doing something for a long time, you eventually end up at a crossroads. In this line of work, you're either staring down the barrel of a gun or looking at the sweet life. Everybody has to make their choice. Everybody has to decide what that choice is worth risking. For Payday, it's always been all-or-nothing!| }} Бесплатно Golden Houston.png| |Golden_Houston-fullcolor.jpg|So this is it- the time of reckoning. Our family of heisters against a power we haven't seen the limit of. I know one thing- we'll either come out of this together or die trying. We're the Clowns, the fucking gods of thieving, and we play by our rules. So, whatever comes next, we're ready for a blaze of golden glory.| }} Бесплатно Lootbag Skull mask.png| |skull-fullcolor.jpg|An exclusive mask representing death and mortality.|Created in the heavens as a gift by the gods to men and women who believed in them early on, who built their shrines and spread their beliefs across the lands.|Thank you for believing in us! We salute you!}} $6,750 Twisted Metal DLC Только для пользователей PlayStation Network. sweettooth.png| |Sweettooth-fullcolor.jpg|Sweet Tooth, real name Marcus "Needles" Kane is a character from the Twisted Metal video game series. Sweet Tooth is best known for being a killer clown that drives a combat ice cream truck.|It's said that he once had escaped from a mental institution. He now leads a life of crime.}} $10,250 Thespian Mask Pack DLC Только для пользователей Xbox Live. Thespian.png| |Thespian Fullcolor.jpg|Thespian is a superhuman soldier of fortune. In the future, space marines like Thespian protect the world of mankind and its space colonies from the forces of evil.|His helmet is popular gift in the criminal underworld and is given to thieves, thugs and career criminals who show loyalty and patience to their syndicate.|We at OVERKILL salute you for your loyalty and patience!| }} $6,750 Armored Transport 37th.png| |37th-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years. He wasn't a crook, for sure.|The 37th was the only president who resigned from office. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 42nd.png| |42nd-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years. A ladies man, no doubt.|The 42nd was one of the most peaceful presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 43rd.png| |43rd-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years. A wordsmith, no doubt.|The 43rd was one of the most unpopular presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX 44th.png| |44th-fullcolor.jpg|Politican, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years. A hopeful man, and an award winner at that.|The 44th is one of the most ambitious presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.}} $XXX Gage Weapon Pack #01 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X803BEEC1467A45AD.png| |Chuck.jpeg|Chuck the Eagle represents everything that is righteous, good and true.|A famous Martial Artist found this huge eagle while he was doing karate in the mountains of Alaska.|They had a fight for several hours but eventually the Martial Artist won. He took the head, made it into a mask and named it after himself.||THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0XCB068B1853DD7205.png| |Dolph.jpeg|Dolph the Goat represents natural strength and stone.|It was found by a group of adventurers in a mountain cave in the most northern parts of Sweden.|Legend has it that the god of thunder, Thor, had a chariot that was pulled by two goats. This mask probably has nothing to do with that legend though. That would be crazy.|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X97BD199B9903DC95.png| |Jean-Claude.jpeg|Jean-Claude the Panda used to be really cool and star in all sorts of crazy stuff.|Sadly, he later became a drug addict and stopped being cool. Because of training however, he managed to get back on track.|Most recently, you could see him do this weird things with two trucks. That shit was fucked up. You should check it out if you haven't.|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Payday2 win32 release W128 H128 F894720068 T 0X959E824B02935E02.png| |Arnold.jpeg|Arnold the Bulldog has always been a doge of great ambition.|He wanted to build much body - and he did. He became the biggest doge in his little mountain town and received such prize.|He then moved States, got into office, starred in a couple of weird doge movies called "The Dogenator" and "The Dogenator II - such judgement".|THIS IS A GAGE WEAPON PACK ITEM!}} $10,500 Gage Weapon Pack #02 Alpha Force.png| |Alpha Force.jpeg|4th Domestic Operation Group-force Enforcers-Alpha (4th DOGE-A), popularly ridiculed as Alpha Force, is a U.S. Army component of the Joint Common Operations Command. They're reputation is pretty poor and have become a less and less respected force to deal with.|One of the members probably dropped this helmet when he fled from you.| }} $13,500 Commander Crime.png| |Commander Crime.jpeg|Commander Crime is an American fictional character, a supervillain and the supreme leader of the criminal network C.R.I.M.E. who appears in comic books by OVERKILL Comics.|The character was created by now world renowned writer-editor-artist and professional badminton player Max Elmberg Sjöholm.|Commander Crime made his first appearance in The Amazing Career Criminals: The PAYDAY gang gets a C.R.I.M.E. offer they can't refuse!| }} $13,500 Gage Blade, The.png| |Gage Blade, The.jpeg|The Gage Blade is one of Gage's own personal favorite ballistic face masks. It will protect your face from one or two 9mm bullets before your head explodes.|Without this mask, Gage wouldn't be the wonderful human being he is today.| }} $13,500 Troubled War Veteran, The.png| |Troubled War Veteran, The.jpeg|The Troubled War Veteran is a mask that Gage has worked on for some time. Back in the Vietnam war Gage met this big-muscled guy who went nuts and started to use a bow instead of modern weapons.|He died pretty early in the war, but for some strange reason Gage couldn't forget his face.| }} $13,500 A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack Santa drunk.png| |Tipsy_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Tipsy Santa mask. You know that type of feeling when you're tipsy and are feeling something's going on but you aren't hammered yet. That's tipsy for ya.|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Santa mad.png| |Furious_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Furious Santa mask. It's worn by angry internet users and bad children who didn't get the presents they wanted.|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Santa surprise.png| |Surprised_Santa.jpg|Santa, more known as Santa Claus, Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas and Kris Kringle (?) is a man of epic proportions. Words like legendary, mythical, historical and folkloric best describe this beast of a man.|This particular mask is the Surprised Santa mask. Who knows why he's surprised? Maybe someone stole his sled? Maybe someone stole his reindeers? Maybe he just saw someone rob a bank?|THIS IS A XMAS SOUNDTRACK ITEM!}} $7,500 Gage Sniper Pack mask-asilidae.png| |Asilidae.jpg|The Asilidae, also known as robber fly or assassin fly, are powerfully built, bristly flies who are known for their notoriously aggressive predatory habits. They feed on other insects and as a rule, they wait in ambush and catch their prey in flight.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-sphodromantis.png| |Sphodromantis.jpg|The common name for these lovely little fellows is "praying mantis". The reason? It refers to the prayer-like posture where it folds its fore-limbs. More commonly however it's refered to as the preying mantis, because of it's nature.|Basically, they eat anything they can successfully capture and devour.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-tarantula.png| |Tarantula.jpg|Eight legs strong, tarantula sizes range from as small as a fingernail to as large as a handgun when the legs are fully extended. The name originally comes from the name Lycosa tarantula, a species of wolf spider. Tarantulas generally hunt in trees, on or near the ground. They're also popular as pets.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение mask-vespula.png| |Vespula.jpg|Two pairs of wings, an ovipositor or stinger, no thickened hairs and a pair of talons. That's the wasp for you. Almost every pest insect species has at least one wasp species that preys upon it or parasitizes it. This makes the wasps very important in natural control of their numbers.|This mask is an achievement reward. It can't drop during a PAYDAY and it can't be sold. Instead, it can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost.| }} Награда за достижение Poetry Jam Маски, доступные для всех тех, кто приобрел The Official Soundtrack или сделал предзаказ Career Criminal Edition издания игры. criminalambitions.png| |criminalambitionsfull.jpg|A mask only for the most ambitious heister.|Take all the loot, leave nothing behind. This is the sign of a true criminal mind. Grab all the diamonds and small additions. Now you're a person with criminal ambitions.| }} $0 metalhead.png| |metalheadfull.jpg|The origin of the Metalhead is unclear.|It looks more of a helmet than a mask. It has spikes pointing out of it and looks very much like a pimped out gas mask made of iron. It's unclear if it protects the wearer from any gas or melee weapons however.|It looks pretty rad though.| }} $0 theoptimist.png| |theoptimistfull.jpg|"Be the change you want to see in the world."|That's what the Optimist believes.|As the leader of a peaceful group of robots, he feels it is his responsibility to combat rival bands of robots obsessed with negativity and extermination. His prime weapon: rolling out positivity|through constructive reasoning and unbiased logic.|Or through forced upgrades. Which are compulsory.| }} $0 warface.png| |warfacefull.jpg|You got a war face! AAAAAAAAHH! That's a war face, let me see your war face!|...|Bullshit. You didn't convince me, let me see your REAL war face!|...Actually, that one's pretty good...| }} $0 The Big Bank Heist the16th.png| |the16thfull.jpg|Lawyer, Commander-In-Chief, father. Had an ambition to serve this great nation for 8 years.|Consistently ranked by scholars and the public as one of the greatest U.S. presidents of all time.|The 16th is one of the most beloved presidents in history. Among criminals, he remains well respected.| }} Награда за достижение the18th.png| |the18thfull.jpg|Soldier, Commander-In-Chief, father. Served this great nation for 8 years.|A protector and a warrior, and a great one at that.|The 18th was one of the most unpopular presidents in history. Among criminals however, he remains extremely popular.| }} Награда за достижение the1st.png| |the1stfull.jpg|General of the Armies, Commander-In-Chief, Founding Father. Served this great nation for 8 years.|The first ever president, and a great one at that.|The 1st was one of the most popular presidents in history and the face of the $1 bill. Among criminals, he remains extremely popular.| }} Награда за достижение thefirstamerican.png| |thefirstamericanfull.jpg|Worls-renowned polymath, author, printer, political theorist, postmaster, scientist, inventor, civic activist, statesman, diplomat, Founding Father.|Titulated as "The First American" and the face of the $100 bill.|Among criminals, he remains extremely popular| }} Награда за достижение Gage Shotgun Pack mask-clint.png| |ClintF.jpg|Clint the black-capped squirrel monkey. Not really a monkey without a name. Just like the real Clint, this monkey doesn't fuck around. It minds its own business. Doesn't talk unless talked to, knowing that the less it says the stronger it becomes. When it actually tries to say something it ends up screeching because it's a FUCKING MONKEY.| }} Награда за достижение mask-john.png| |JohnF.jpg|John the mandrill monkey. Mandrill's are closely related to baboons and even more to the drill. Not the kind of drill you use in a bank robbery, but the monkey drill, silly you! John is a monkey know for his sardonic one-liners, include the catch phrase "unidentified monkey screech".| }} Награда за достижение mask-rutger.png| |RutgerF.jpg|Rutger the motherfucking orangutan. If you're strolling down the jungle and suddenly face an orangutan, you're in trouble. Statistics show that one orangutan is as dangerous as ten hobos with shotguns. You remember that movie about dinosaurs with the big dinosaur in the end saving the kids? Know who killed the dinosaur after the credits? The kids did, but you know who killed the kids? Rutger the motherfucking orangutan did.| }} Награда за достижение mask-steven.png| |StevenF.jpg|Steven the silverback gorilla. Not only is he fucking huge, he's strong as hell too. He can break your back by just looking at you. You'll be hospitalized for weeks. Not only that, but there'll be months of therapy as well. Do you know how hard it is learning to walk again? Want to know what else that is hard? Steven's muscles. 22 years ago he worked as a chef on a military ship. Killed everyone in 103 minutes.| }} Награда за достижение Gage Assault Pack mask-blackdeath.png| |Black Death.jpg|Bob Robertson worked at a purple stuff factory. The purple stuff factory was old and in need of reperations. Bob mentioned this to his supervisors but they ignored him. Bob kept on hardly working, playing pre-installed games on his operative system. One day when he was checking out early, cracks started to form in a container filled with purple stuff. Just when he went past, the container burst and Bob was drenched in purple stuff.|When he got out of hospital, he had become a super villain. His face has been purple ever since.| }} Награда за достижение mask-crowgoblin.png| |Crow Goblin.jpg|For the longest time ever no one knew who the real identity behind the Crow Goblin was. Twenty years later people found out, but it was unsatisfactory so they said that that person was an imposter or something. The real Crow Goblin was someone else.|I don't want to bore you with the rest of it but the mask looks pretty nice, yeah? It's got a purple hat, or maybe it's a hoodie, I don't know. It sports a pretty cool grin and some thread sewn across its face. I wonder who hides behind the mask though.| }} Награда за достижение mask-professorwrath.png| |Professor Wrath.jpg|ilhouse Anderson worked at a chemical plant handling dangerous chemical waste. As a prank, his friends thought it would be a good idea to lock him up in the room where they kept the dangerous chemical waste. What they didn't know was that the dangerous chemical waste was dangerous, and while being locked in for several hours, Milhouse was exposed to high levels of radiation and other bad stuff.|When they finally let him out, he had become a super villain. He's been super angry ever since.| }} Награда за достижение mask-volt.png| |Volt.jpg|Being a snoopy lowlife, janitor David Davidson snuck around the military research facility he worked at, looking for something easy to steal. He found a door that he didn't have a key for. Curious, he kicked the door open and was instantly attacked by some kind of bright light. Somehow he survived the attack and got superhuman powers.|With his new powers, he called himself Volt.| }} Награда за достижение Gage Historical Pack British Bulldog.png| |British Bulldog-fullcolor.jpg|Politician, prize winner, owner of many medals and the first honorary citizen of the United States of America. By some it was said that he had a flawed character, saying; "never had people admired and despised a man simultaneously to the same extent; never had such opposite extremes been combined in the same human being."| }} Награда за достижение Old Blood and Guts.png| |Old Blood and Guts-fullcolor.jpg|One of the bravest men I saw in the African campaign was on a telegraph pole in the midst of furious fire while we were moving toward Tunis. I stopped and asked him what the hell he was doing up there. He answered, 'Fixing the wire, sir.' 'Isn't it a little unhealthy up there right now?' I asked. 'Yes sir, but this goddamn wire has got to be fixed.' I asked, 'Don't those planes strafing the road bother you?' And he answered, 'No sir, but you sure as hell do.'|Now, there was a real soldier. A real man. A man who devoted all he had to his duty, no matter how great the odds, no matter how seemingly insignificant his duty appeared at the time.| }} Награда за достижение The Constable.png| |The Constable-fullcolor.jpg|For much between 1940-1969, the Constable was the dominant military and political leader of France. Refusing to accept his government's armistice with the German invaders in 1940, he set up his base in London, proclaimed himself the incarnation of France, and created the Free French movement. During the war he rallied the overseas colonies, especially those in Africa, organized the Resistance from abroad, and struggled to gain full recognition from the British and Americans.| }} Награда за достижение The Red Bear.png| |The Red Bear-fullcolor.jpg|"In Soviet Russia, Red Bear kills you." No one knows exactly who the Red Bear was; some say he was just a myth, a symbol of the motherland and everything that was strong, combined into one being. Only the stories are known and told again and again. Like that one time, when he killed a bunch of bears and came back home all in red, drenched in blood.| }} Награда за достижение Hotline Miami Aubrey.png| |Aubrey (Preview).jpg|Aubrey is a real gun lover.|Large headed and long snouted Aubrey is a master of arms and knows nothing better than to kill using some fine weaponry.|Pigs have pretty small lungs though so Aubrey can't run that far.| }} Награда за достижение Dennis.png| |Dennis (Preview).jpg|Dennis loves knives.|The gray wolf is one of the best known and well researched animals on the entire planet. It was the first animal and only large carnivore to be domesticated by humans.|Today, there's only one third of the population left because of human persecution.| }} Награда за достижение Graham.png| |Graham (Preview).jpg|Graham enjoys long walks in the sun.|Rabbits are small mammals that practically can be found anywhere. If confronted by a potential threat, rabbits will instantly freeze and warn others in the warren with powerful thumps on the ground.|When fleeing, they hop in a zig-zag pattern, much like many Counter-Strike players do.| }} Награда за достижение Rasmus.png| |Rasmus (Preview).jpg|Rasmus has an eye for secrets.|Owls are nocturnal birds of prey. They are known for their large eyes in comparison to their skulls. They can't actually move their eyes, they swivel their heads instead and are able to swivel 270 degrees. Shit you didn't know, amirite.|"I don't know you!" "You're no guest of mine!"| }} Награда за достижение PAYDAY 2 Bundle Rewards Маски, которые даются за покупку бандлов или наличие всех DLC из бандла (см. DLC PAYDAY 2) Arch Nemesis.png| |Arch Nemesis Fullcolor.jpg|Nemesis, as defined by the dictionary; noun nem-uh-seez|1. Something that a person cannot conquer, achieve, etc.: “That Chinese buffet at lunch proved to be my arch-nemesis.” 2. An opponent whom a person cannot defeat. 3. In classical mythology. The goddess of divine retribution. 4. An agent or act of retribution or punishment.|As defined by Hoxton: “That fuckin’ dozer. He’s my arch-fucking-nemesis. ‘Orrible cunt!”| }} Бесплатно The Nun.png| |The Nun Fullcolor.jpg|A Catholic nun may not seem like the obvious choice for a terrifying mask, unless you know an actual Catholic nun. In which case, you’ll know any notions of gentle, grandmotherly penguins are without merit. These bitter crones are the personification of evil, dishing out thrashings to any young buttocks within reach.| }} Бесплатно Robo-Arnold.png| |Robo-Arnold Fullcolor.jpg|Iconic, time-travelling cyborg star of the ‘Exterminator’ movie series. In the first movie, he was sent to kill the mother of the leader of the future rebellion before she can steal the chip left by her son who was also her father… In the past. Noted for his deadpan delivery of the catchphrase “Await my return”.| }} Бесплатно The Diamond Heist mask-anubis.png| |anubisfull.jpg|The Egyptian jackal-headed god of the afterlife, Anubis sought to protect graves rather than fill them.| }} Награда за достижение mask-medusa.png| |medusafull.jpg|A hideous visage, snakes for hair, a petrifying gaze and a hate for men. Her gazing eyes still sends chills down spines… But this is just a mask, right?| }} Награда за достижение mask-pazuzu.png| |pazuzufull.jpg|Pazuzu was the king of the wind demons according to ancient Babylonian mythology. Legends also tell of him as a beastial behemoth fighting groups of adventurers in far away lands, and some even say he walked the earth as an immortal warrior in human form.| }} Награда за достижение mask-thecursedone.png| |thecursedonefull.jpg|His name is lost to legend. He might have been a King, or a mighty Sorceror. But even the great are undone by the Diamond.| }} Награда за достижение Clover Character Pack mask-clover.png| |Clover Fullcolor.jpg|Clover's mask represents what Clover both fears and hates most of all - wearing a mask as your normal face. The surgically-shrunken nose, the botox'd lips and the expression of all-consuming vanity and self-obsession - all are symbols of fear and weakness, twisted into a horrifying parody.| }} Бесплатно mask-cloverbegins.png| |Clover Begins Fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of Clover's iconic mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history.| }} Бесплатно The Bomb Heists mask-thebutcherfromhell.png| |hellbutcherfull.jpg|There are many rumours about the mad butcher from the east, one of them tells of a man who found such pleasure in butchering pigs that he slowly started to look like one.|Working in a butchery as hot as hell itself his skin became disfigured with blisters and cuts, people tell of screams coming from inside... And not just the screams of pigs.| }} Награда за достижение mask-ladybutcher.png| |ladybutcherfull.jpg|If you received a dollar every time the Butcher was called a "witch", a "harlot" or a "banshee" by her peers you could earn enough money to buy the entirety of Croatia. Cynical men around her bemoaned the fact that she was female, and felt endangered and distressed at the sight of her meteoric rise in the criminal underground. Keep in mind that the Balkans are not exactly known for their capacity to tolerate anybody who is in any way different, and one can only image the flat-out chauvinism and misogyny she must have dealt with while working with some of the most ruthless criminals every day of her existence. This mask shows how she is seen by both her rivals and her associates. It makes people feel afraid. As they should be.| }} Награда за достижение mask-techlion.png| |Techlionfull.jpg|This mask is a modern interpretation of the Egyptian war-god Maahes. Known as the "Wield of the Knife", "Lord of Slaughter" and "Avenger of Wrongs", Maahes punished those who transgressed from the rules of Ma`at - the personification of order and balance. Considered the embodiment of the burning heat of the sun, he was also seen as a protective deity that defended the Pharaoh during battle.|He is usually depicted as lion-headed man carrying a knife wearing the Atef crown, the Solar Disk or is pictured as a lion devouring a victim.| }} Награда за достижение mask-thedoctor.png| |Thedoctorfull.jpg|A naso-buccal mask usually associated with hospitals and ambulances. This mask disables the host from spreading airborne viruses by catching the bacteria-laden saliva and mucus that is discharged upon sneezing or coughing. Both doctors and patients wear this, so you should ask yourself: am I the sick or the healthy one? The disease or the cure?|In any case - it's fever season, and the only prescription is dead Bulldozers.| }} Награда за достижение Dragan Character Pack mask-dragan.png| |Dragan Fullcolor.jpg|With a background like the one Dragan has, there's no surprise he aspires to greatness in the criminal underworld.|His mask represents a lot of his own characteristics, with the clear resemblance to some of the original crew's masks that tells of his ability to infiltrate and blend in while still having some features that tells of his unending ruthlessness.|The Croatian checker on the forehead serves as a reminder for both himself and his enemies to be aware that he is not your common western street thug.| }} Бесплатно mask-draganbegins.png| |Dragan Begins Fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of Dragan's iconic mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history.| }} Бесплатно The Butcher's AK/CAR Mod Pack mask-alfred.png| |Alfredfull.jpg|Alfred the Carnotaurus was a very fast dinosaur when he was alive and kicking. His distinctive horns and his muscular neck made him stand out next to all the other dinosaurs. His large head along with his horns working as shock absorbers made him particularly skilled at head butting other dinosaurs in order to show who had the largest prehistoric d-peen.| }} Награда за достижение mask-pachy.png| |Pachyfull.jpg|Pachy the Pachycephalosaurus, meaning thick headed lizard, wasn't never that thick headed really. He never took that name for himself, the other dinosaurs gave it to him because they were jealous of his high rolls in intelligence, spirit and wisdom. Having earned a robe and a wizard hat as a second prize at the local prehistoric spelling bee didn't make it any better.| }} Награда за достижение mask-timothy.png| |Timothyfull.jpg|Timothy the Triceratops is one of the most popular dinosaurs at the Jurassic High. He had a huge grudge with Teddy the Tyrannosaurus though. Even though they were massive and lived together during the last epoch of the age of dinosaurs, they couldn't find it in them to be friends. Especially not since that one time when they went to that cabin during Spring Break and Teddy and his pals pranked Timothy with that horror movie and the phone call about seven days left before the meteorite would hit. Timothy did not think that was funny at all.| }} Награда за достижение mask-vincent.png| |Vincentfull.jpg|Vincent the Velociraptor and his best friend Andreas HÃ¤ll Penninger the Protoceratops were out and about one day in the jungle when they got in a fight. It wasn't a big thing really but Vincent just wouldn't let it go. Andreas, being the stubborn Protoceratops he was, continued to mouth off to Vincent. Violent fighting ensued and to this day, no one is sure who actually won.| }} Награда за достижение The OVERKILL Pack mask-genoverkill.png| |GenOverkill Fullcolor.jpg|Ten-shun! Right, listen up, you heisting bastards. You're heading into war. You're gonna feel the sting of battle. And in war you need a leader. Meet General Overkill. He'll be there to make sure you go through those cop bastards like crap through a goose. Dismissed!| }} Бесплатно The Completely OVERKILL Pack mask-mega-chains.png| |Chains glow.gif|The Mega Chains mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Бесплатно mask-mega-dallas.png| |Dallas glow.gif|The Mega Dallas mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Бесплатно mask-mega-hoxton.png| |Hoxton glow.gif|The Mega Hoxton mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.$|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Бесплатно mask-mega-wolf.png| |WolfM.gif|The Mega Wolf mask is an evolved version of the original mask. It symbolises transcendence and catharsis.|Thank you for your support.|OVERKILL salutes you!| }} Бесплатно The Butcher's BBQ Pack Firefighter's Helmet.png| |Firefighter's Helmet-Fullcolor.jpg|The crew may show scant respect to the police authorities, but they have huge respect for the men and women that clean up the burning messes left in their wake. This mask is a tribute to their efforts.| }} Награда за достижение Graug.png| |Graug-Fullcolor.jpg|The head of the legendary Graug. Towering beings of fire and smoking darkness, bound in blackened iron mail. Shaped like a man, but horned and visaged like a cruel demon. Body consumed by a furnace heat, hotter than Hell itself. Knows all the best tunes.| }} Награда за достижение The Chef.png| |The Chef-Fullcolor.jpg|Whether you’re a line cook flipping patties at a roadside diner, or an itamae dissecting toadfish at a $1000-a-table joint, this hat means one thing: you’re the chef. | }} Награда за достижение The Gas Mask.png| |The Gas Mask-Fullcolor.jpg|The gas mask may seem like it belongs to the wars of an older era, but it is a crucial piece of equipment on the urban battlefield, where gas can still be deployed. Also, gives you a cool, wheezy breathing sound.| }} Награда за достижение The Butcher's Western Pack Apache Mystic.png| |apache-mystic.jpg|The west that the white men entered was a land of mystery. A land populated with civilizations of warriors, who marked themselves, their lands and their mythologies with these sacred carvings.| }} Награда за достижение Desert Skull.png| |desert-skull.jpg|When staggering through desolate barrancas, with only thoughts for company, the last thing you want to see is the parched bones of those who went before you. Suddenly those thoughts are screams.| }} Награда за достижение Lone Heister.png| |lone-heister.jpg|Whether you're a murderous desperado or a lone, brooding ranger, sometimes you need to hide your identity. What does that better than a slender black eye-mask, covering a third of your face?| }} Награда за достижение Wild West Classic.png| |wildwest-classic.jpg|The wide-brimmed hat, the steely gaze and the scarf pulled up over the mouth. A combination so iconic, so classic and so effective that it remains the staple for gangsters and heisters everywhere.| }} Награда за достижение The Alesso Heist | }} Награда за достижение Boombox.png| |Boombox-fullcolour.jpg|According to the brochure, Alesso's Boom Box features include "No batteries to slay your vibe, sound insulation to keep suckas from hearing your beats and full-face armor to keep cops from checking your clock."| }} Награда за достижение Cantus.png| |Cantus-fullcolour.jpg|Whether you're on the bus or in the boardroom, when Alesso is filling your ears with heavenly tunes, it's important to show the world a suitable face. Presenting Cantus - the Angel of Music and Song. Let your spirit soar!| }} Награда за достижение Concert female.png| |Femaleconcert-fullcolour.jpg|When you descend into the roiling whirlpool that is the ecstasy of an Alesso concert, you better be wearing your best face. The Female Concert Goer is impassive and detached, because nothing matters but the music.| }} Награда за достижение Concert male.png| |Maleconcert-fullcolour.jpg|Tie-dyed shirts are so 70's. Holding up a lighter went out in the 80's. Whistles and glow sticks were left behind in the 90's, and the 00's, well, the less said the better. The modern concert goer, however, favors the mask.| }} Награда за достижение The Golden Grin Casino Heist Murmillo Galea Helmet.png| |Murmillo Galea Helmet-Fullcolor.jpg|Gladiators were members of a brutal caste in Ancient Rome whose sole duty was to entertain by way of public exhibitions of horrific violence. This style of helmet with its high crest resembles a fish. It was worn by a Murmillo - a heavy class of gladiator that fought with a sword and tower shield. They symbolize Vulcan - the roman god of fire, and they stand for strength and honor.| }} Награда за достижение Sports Utility Mask.png| |Sports Utility Mask-Fullcolor.jpg|Forget bulky and unfashionable helmets, this glorious sucker is the best friend of every adrenaline junkie. The face-guard is made out of tough ABS plastic and it provides solid protection against snow, sand blasts and hail drops. Just avoid heavy blows to the head. Be the envy of your airboarding friends, brah!| }} Награда за достижение The King.png| |The King-Fullcolor.jpg|Mercy! Are you bad enough of a dude or dudette to rock the royal trifecta of slick aviators ,bad-ass pompadour and tactical sideburns? Summon forth the indomitable spirit of various used-car dealers and shotgun-wedding ministers all around Vegas who wore this thing all the way to success. Or at least mild public awkwardness. Hail to the king!| }} Награда за достижение Wheeler Dealer.png| |Wheeler Dealer-Fullcolor.jpg|Spruce up your glamorous neon 80's look! This kind of mint-green headwear has been in use since the 19th century as a method of preventing eyestrain from intense light sources. Coked out gamblers and gonzo journalists have propelled the croupier's hat into the focus of the mainstream. They are also perfect for beach-front raves, picking up hotties on the beach, signing a contract on the 18th hole of your nearest country club and generally looking like an octogenarian.| }} Награда за достижение Sokol Character Pack mask-sokol.png| |Sokol Fullcolor.jpg|If playing as a grinder for the St Petersburg Bombers hockey team taught Sokol the value of one thing, it was the importance of a terrifying mask that protects his handsome Russian face.| }} Бесплатно mask-sokolbegins.png| |Sokol Begins Fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of Sokol's iconic mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history.| }} Бесплатно Gage Ninja Pack Kage.png| |Kage-Fullcolor.jpg|The kage mask was said to be haunted, originally from a kabuki theater in Osaka where the actor fell down dead on stage while wearing the mask. The last thing he said was "No, I will not kill them, I will not". Legend says that the kage mask will kill whoever wears it if its thirst for blood is not satisfied.| }} Награда за достижение Kuro Zukin.png| |Kuro Zukin-Fullcolor.jpg|A simple piece of cloth tied around their heads will transform anyone, be it beggar, farmer or common man into a ninja. A shadow among shadows, a dagger in the dark. He can be fierce or stealthy and can be anyone in a crowd. He does what he sets out to do and then disappears.| }} Награда за достижение Shirai.png| |Shirai-Fullcolor.jpg|Get over here! And let me tell you about the most badass ninjas you ever heard about. They are the protectors of our world and they only accept the best warriors. They are given the most kickass mask to show that they are better than everyone else. Here is your mask, welcome to the clan.| }} Награда за достижение Slicer.png| |Slicer-Fullcolor.jpg|After his brother's murder, Ikas joined an underground clan of ninjas to train and become their deadliest warrior. Ikas quickly proved himself and was put in charge of the whole American branch of the clan. His signature mask now inspires fear and respect and anyone who wears a mask like this will be seen as a brother of the Achilles Clan.| }} Награда за достижение Yakuza Character Pack mask-Jiro.png| |Jiro Fullcolor.jpg|Japan is a land of tradition. A land of warriors. Jiro's mask reflects this. The mask expresses Jiro's love for a traditional Japan, while the bared snarl represents his unshakable determination.| }} Бесплатно mask-jirobegins.png| |Jiro Begins Fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of Jiro's iconic mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history.| }} Бесплатно Gage Chivalry Pack Agatha Knight Veteran.png| |Agatha Knight Veteran Fullcolor.jpg|Excavated from the arid wastelands of Tenosia, the helmet of this Agathian Knight could protect him from swords and arrows, but not from the bloody ambitions of a leader as delusional as King Alphonso.| }} Награда за достижение Agatha Vanguard Veteran.png| |Agatha Vanguard Veteran Fullcolor.jpg|When you're trying to reclaim your homeland and King's law from the upstart Masons, you need strength, support and a fearsome visage. This Vanguard helm provides all three.| }} Награда за достижение Mason Knight Veteran.png| |Mason Knight Veteran Fullcolor.jpg|The helmet of the Knight Veterans of the Masons were effectively symbols of this powerful, upstart order. When peasants saw this helm, they knew that Malric's new order was close behind.| }} Награда за достижение Mason Vanguard Veteran.png| |Mason Vanguard Veteran Fullcolor.jpg|This helmet was unearthed in an elaborate barrow, indicating that the wearer enjoyed prestige in the Mason army. These great warriors appear to have been Malric's elite troops, perhaps having served with him in the failed Tenosian crusade.| }} Награда за достижение The Point Break Heists Maui.png| |Maui-fullcolor.jpg|Exploring the Pacific "Ring of Fire" in his youth, Bodhi came to the following revelation: honoring oneself means honoring the myths. A myth that stuck with him was that of Maui. Like Bodhi, Maui was a dauntless champion of humankind, a trickster and adventurer.| }} Награда за достижение Oro.png| |Oro-fullcolor.jpg|It was exploring the Islands of French Polynesia, Bodhi encountered the disciples of the war-god Oro. The young adventurer quickly became enamored of this god, who valued the appreciation of beautiful crafts as much as the art of struggle.| }} Награда за достижение Tane.png| |Tane-fullcolor.jpg|Tane was the god of the forest who used his mighty strength to separate his parents, the earth and the sky. Legends also credit him with creating Tiki, the first man. Thus, he created the world as we know it, and the people within it.| }} Награда за достижение Tawhiri.png| |Tawhiri-fullcolor.jpg|Brother of Tane, Tawhiri is the god of weather, most particularly violent storms and lightning. Bodhi experienced plenty of both, and it was during a particularly vicious explosion while reef-diving in Tuvalu that Bodhi gained a true appreciation for this powerful deity.| }} Награда за достижение The Goat Simulator Heist Goat Goat.png| |Goat_Goat-fullcolor.jpg|The goat doesn't get much respect in the animal kingdom, and often find themselves mocked by other animals - but that works perfectly in their favor. Putting on this foolish mask might give you the same advantage and make the cops underestimate you.| }} Награда за достижение Mastermind Goat.png| |Mastermind_Goat-fullcolor.jpg|The dolphin is the most sinister and vicious heister in the animal kingdom, tricking everyone with its friendly and cute appearance. But it's all a facade! The dolphin only cares about itself and the loot, and won't hesitate a second to leave anyone behind. Caution is advised if you meet a fellow heister with this mask.| }} Награда за достижение Scout Goat.png| |Scout_Goat-fullcolor.jpg|The giraffe doesn't miss a thing, always in control of its surroundings, acting as the perfect "look-out" companion for heisting in the animal kingdom. Whatever it is, you'll see it coming from miles away and the cops can forget to take you by surprise.| }} Награда за достижение Slick Goat.png| |Slick_Goat-fullcolor.jpg|The penguin is the slickest heister in the animal kingdom, walking around with a "know-it-all" attitude, taking their time and taking what they want - when they want, not giving a damn. Put on this mask and show everyone you're the boss of things.| }} Награда за достижение Wolf Pack (PAYDAY 2) Hans.png| |Hans-fullcolor.jpg|Hans hates people and will crack the skull of anyone who opposes him. But under his frightening appearance, Hans is a good boy. You could almost say he's a prince in disguise. Treat him well and he might take you to the Land of Sweets.| }} Награда за достижение The Dragon Head.png| |The_Dragon_Head-fullcolor.jpg|Mounting the prow of Viking ships, the dragon head was used to scare off sea monsters and evil spirits. Dozers and Cloakers are evil, right? Why not give it a go and see if it can scare them away? But have your gun ready just in case. For safety.| }} Награда за достижение The Viking.png| |The_Viking-fullcolor.jpg|The Germanic Norse seafarers known as Vikings were fierce warriors during the late 8th to late 11th centuries. Equipped with their mighty axes and horned helmets, they stood tall and proud in the heat of battle. If you want to capture the spirit of these old fighters, this mask will do the job.| }} Награда за достижение Trickster Demon.png| |Trickster-fullcolor.jpg|The Trickster Demon is a mischievous being, who thrives on creating chaos and spreading mayhem. It might not look that scary, but don't let that smirk fool you; its idea of "fun" differ greatly from what you and me would enjoy. Trust me on this.| }} Награда за достижение Sydney Character Pack Mask-Sydney.png| |Mask-Sydney-fullcolor.jpg|Smirk, Grin, Sneer - call it what you want. As you see this smiling punker mask approaching it's not synonyms that'll run through your head - it's bullets. Sydney will make sure of it.| }} Бесплатно Sydney Begins.png| |Sydney_Begins-fullcolor.jpg|This is a clean version of Sydney's iconic mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history.| }} Бесплатно The Biker Heist The Classic.png| |The_Classic-fullcolor.jpg|This old school motorcycle helmet is part of a legacy all bikers around the world cherish. And it's more about nostalgia rather than style. This helmet transports you back to the golden biker days of the 1940's.| }} Награда за достижение Speed Devil.png| |Speed_Devil-fullcolor.jpg|What better way to symbolize the do-not-give-a-fuck attitude of the biker lifestyle, than by wearing the face of the Devil. The ultimate symbol for breaking the law.| }} Награда за достижение Flaming Skull.png| |Flaming_Skull-fullcolor.jpg|The skull as a symbol can either mean death or mortality, and we humans have always had a fascination for it. Wearing this motorcycle helmet looks powerful and intimidating.| }} Награда за достижение Road Rage.png| |Road_Rage-fullcolor.jpg|This helmet is reserved for the top dog in a biker gang. It demands respect and authority from your brothers, and when it's time to do battle, you wear this helmet proudly and ride at the front.| }} Награда за достижение Biker Character Pack Mask-Rust.png| |Rust color.jpg|The Devil is the moniker that has followed Rust for most of his life. Therefore, Rust's mask is a combination of a smiling clown with ominous horns protruding from his forehead, letting everyone know that the Devil is here.| }} Бесплатно Rust Begins.png| |Rust Begins color.jpg|This is a clean version of Rust's iconic mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history.| }} Бесплатно John Wick Weapon Pack Daisy.png| |Daisy full color.jpg|They might have not known what they did and to who, but that doesn't matter. They got what they deserved and then some. John is back.| }} Награда за достижение Hotelier.png| |Hotelier full color.jpg|The Continental only serves the people who can respect the rules of the assassins' sanctuary. It's not a cult or a secret society, it's a necessity in a business where everybody is willing to kill for money and everybody in there is on someone's list of targets.| }} Награда за достижение Zaschita.png| |Zaschita full color.jpg|A good way to not get shot in the head is to wear a helmet, but when you want to protect just your face from bullets and identification this will do. Does it really look bulletproof? What are you? A coward? Grab your fear by the balls and headbutt it in the face with this mask on.| }} Награда за достижение Mustang.png| |Mustang full color.jpg|Do you think you're a car? Oh? But do you think you're a MUSCLE car? No? Heisting isn't about looking fast and sleek, it's about looking furious and dangerous. Vroom, vroom motherfuckers!| }} Награда за достижение Gage Spec Ops Pack Batshit Crazy.png| |Batshit Crazy full color.jpg|Somehow bending the laws of physics, the special unit of the WPD nicknamed the "Cloaker" is the bane of every bad guy trying to prove they can do things on their own. The first Cloaker is rumored to just have been a regular SWAT officer who nobody wanted to team up with. Might be because he was a fucked up killing machine with kung fu-kicks and bullets flying everywhere around him. He used excessive force almost always and left any combat tactic behind together with his unit. But he produced results, so the brass kept him on and made him train like minded individuals.|Activate Night Vision Mode by holding down the Fire Mode button. }} Награда за спец-задание от Гейджа AWOL.png| |AWOL full color.jpg|Highly classified reports mentions this soldier from an elite special operations force. Engaged in high profile military operations and on constant alert, he was living his life under extreme pressure and constant adrenaline highs. During a sensitive strategic operation, the evidence suggest that he turned on his own unit. But no one knows certain, since the massacre left no witnesses. The soldier went A.W.O.L. and has not been seen since that day.| }} Награда за спец-задание от Гейджа Bloody Bandana.png| |Bloody Bandana full color.jpg|The identity of the soldier that wore this red headband is classified information. Leaked reports speak of a war veteran and former U.S. Army Special Forces soldier that was an expert in guerrilla tactics. His military comrades described him as tough, reckless and over the top aggressive. Based on how many high-ranking officers he tracked down and slaughtered, he may have major problem with authorities...| }} Награда за спец-задание от Гейджа Dark Legion.png| |Dark Legion full color.jpg|He did not exist, not officially. Not since he came aboard ZEAL, the top-secret strike force. He was always the last resort, deployed when extreme violence was needed. He never held back. For every operation, he lost a bit of his humanity. For every operation, he gained an edge as an instrument of death. He did not separate right from wrong, not anymore. Only obeyed the orders from above. Just one shadow in the dark legion of secret super soldiers. One day, he woke up and could only think of killing others. He had finally found his true purpose.| }} Награда за спец-задание от Гейджа Scarface Heist Exalted.png| |Exalted full color.jpg|Cold and unmoving, you watch them from above. They shall envy your majesty as your golden gaze falls on them, an undeserved blessing on these wretched soft ones. You unite the hard chill of the night with the dazzling radiance of the sun. Glorious, golden and beautiful, you shall turn their heads mad with desire - and it shall be their undoing.| }} Награда за достижение Golden Hour.png| |Golden Hour full color.jpg|Timothy Miller dreamt of working with movie lightning when he grew up. For a Halloween-party, he created the Golden Hour mask. But when he put it on and looked in the mirror, his eyes stared back surrounded by the perfect soft, red glow of the sunset. In that moment, a new dream was born. He wanted people to view the serenity of the sunset close-up, wanted it imprinted on their retina forever. The only thing the coroner could confirm was that all victims were killed shortly before sunset, their eyes always left wide open.| }} Бесплатно Barrori Flex.png| |Barrori Flex full color.jpg|The day Chad got the Barrori Flex sunglasses, everything changed. They gave him a brand new perspective on what’s important in life. Looking cool and blase became his purpose, his reason to live. With his Italian sports coat, beige linen pants and loafers he caught jealous looks and turned necks wherever he went. But it couldn’t last and when Chad’s beauty faded so did his will to live. He made a good-looking corpse, best clothes on, when he swallowed a whole can of diet pills.| }} Награда за достижение Panthera Tigris.png| |Panthera Tigris full color.jpg|The rage of the tiger is legendary, and the king of the jungle will not be contained willingly. They may think they have you under control, but hell hath no fury like a caged tiger. As you break out, they will come to know this. Claws will rip and teeth will tear, flesh from bone, as you claim your kingdom.| }} Награда за достижение Scarface Character Pack Mask-scarface.png| |Scarface full color.jpg|Scarface came to the US with nothing more than two empty hands and a bad attitude, the darkness in his heart matched only by the brilliance of his criminal mind. His mask tells the story, complete with the trail of blood he left in his wake as he began to make his mark. }} Бесплатно Scarface Begins.png| |Scarface Begins full color.jpg|This is a clean version of the iconic Scarface mask, before it was painted.|Never liked how the original one turned out? This is your chance to change history. }} Бесплатно John Wick Heists Pack Lady Liberty.png| |Lady Liberty full color.jpg|Liberty. Liberty for all those heisters that have fallen and been sent to prison. Liberty for all that gold which sits sadly in the dark basement vaults of banks. Liberty for the spirit of enterpise, the will to take what you want, the rule of the gun. Liberty for those seeking a bigger PAYDAY.| }} Бесплатно Captain.png| |Captain full color.jpg|Captain on the bridge! Guide your crew safely through the banks, and a favourite wind will lead you to great adventures. Strike the coast and take their treasure, then disappear over the horizon.| }} Бесплатно Bird of Prey.png| |Bird of Prey full color.jpg|Soar high, swoop down and strike your prey with merciless, deadly claws. Then fly home to your lofty nest, enjoying the spoils of your hunt. You are the apex predator and you shall devour it all.| }} Бесплатно Sailor.png| |Sailor full color.jpg|Sail on the treasure fleet - climb the rigging and keep an eye out for pursuing ships as you scour the sea for sunken gold. If they catch up with you, abandon ship like the rat you are - but don't forget to bring the gold.| }} Бесплатно Gage Russian Weapon Pack Red Machine.png| |Red Machine full color.jpg|No one can stop the Red Machine! It’s fast, ice-cold and merciless. With swift moves, lightning strikes and flawless tactics it humiliates the oppostion, leaving them crying in desperation. Just like The Payday Gang.| }} Бесплатно Matryoshka.png| |Matryoshka full color.jpg|Things are not always what they seem. Behind the mask there is a face, true. But what's behind the face? Another face, perhaps. How do you know where the real person is, and how many layers must be removed before you reach the core - the inner self?| }} Бесплатно War Balaclava.png| |War Balaclava full color.jpg|Half a block, half a block Half a block onward Into the First World Bank Walked the four heisters Forward the Payday Gang Charge for the gold, they said Into the First World Bank Walked the four heisters| }} Бесплатно Kokoshnik.png| |Kokoshnik full color.jpg|Finely crested for glory, this elaborate headpiece will impress. Wear it proudly, displaying the fine embriodery for all to envy. But watch out for low doorways.| }} Бесплатно Zag Toys Mask_The_Almir.png| |Mask_The_Almir-fullcolor.jpg|This mask will instil terror in some, and awe in others. To wear this particular piece of headgear, you need to possess equal parts calm and chaos- two extremes coming together in a way rarely seen in criminal circles.|The Almir is a mask that many would hesitate to unleash on a crew. that many would hesitate to unleash on a crew. Someone crazy enough to wear it would be capable of great deeds one day, only to go on a psychotic rampage the next. But sometimes, that's the kind of person you need to get you out of a sticky situation and avoid botching a heist completely.|Knowing that such a person has an equal chance of bringing success or failure, would you dare bring an Almir into your crew? ;)| }} Бесплатно h3h3 Character Pack Хэллоуин frank.png| |frank-fullcolor.jpg|Frank is a monster, but he is - contrary to popular believe - a sensitive, emotional creature whose only aim is to share his life with another monster.|However, he realized from the moment of this "birth" that even his own creator cannot stand being around him. Knowing this, Frank decided to become a bank robber instead. The End.| }} $XXXX pumkingking.png| |pumkinking-fullcolor.jpg|Legend has it that a boy named Jack was getting chased by some villagers from whom he had stolen, when he suddenly bumped into the Devil.|Jack was a clever little heister and managed to convince the Devil that the loot he was carrying was worth to be shared. The Devil agreed and the two ran to the escape horses and got away.| }} $XXXX venomorph.png| |venomorph-fullcolor.jpg|When you see the Venomorph, you know it's game over, man. GAME OVER! Maybe you can build a fire, try sing a couple of songs.|In reality, you better go back and hide, because it will be dark soon, and these babies mostly only come at night... Mostly.| }} $XXXX witch.png| |witch-fullcolor.jpg|A witch is someone practicing black witchcraft, often with the aid of a devil or familiar.|It can be anything from an ugly old hag to a charming, alluring woman.|And then you have the broom, the hat and all that. Boo. }} $XXXX angrybaby.png| |angrybaby-fullcolor.jpg|GRRRRRRRR GRRR grrr grr grr GRRRR Wah, wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAH! GRRR! Grr.|GRRRR grr GRRRR rawr GRRRRRRRRRRRR, wahh, WAH, WAH, WAH, GRRR.| }} Награда за достижение crybaby.png| |crybabyhalloween-fullcolor.jpg|Waaaah, waah, wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, wah, WAAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAH!|WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, wah, WAAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAAH, Waaaah, waah, wah. Wah, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!| }} Награда за достижение happybaby.png| |happybaby-fullcolor.jpg|Ffff, gaga, bo, gaga bo GAGA GAGA? GAGAGAGA? GAGA? Gagag GOGOGO GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Bah. Gaga bah gogo go.|GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Bah. GAGAGA? GAGA GOGO GAGAGA? GAGA! Gagaga gogoga. Fff.| }} Награда за достижение brazilbaby.png| |brazil-baby-fullcolor.jpg|GAGA? GAGA! GOGO! Boo! GAGAGA? GAGA GOGO GAGAGA? GAGA? GAGA! GAGAGA? GAGA GAGAGA?|GAGAGA? GAGAGAGOGO? Boo! BOOO! Gagagaga boo gaga.| }} Награда за достижение Humble Mask Pack Обе маски появятся в вашем инвентаре, если вы купите Humble Bundle, посвященный E3. На данный момент уже нельзя получить обычным способом. the-crossbreed.png| |the-crossbreed-fullcolor.jpg|A powerful alien race, described by some as the most advanced beings in the universe. Different races that have come in contact with them have different names for the Crossbreed. Strong, lean and intelligent, the Crossbreed takes the best from the DNA of each alien race that it meets, always making sure it evolves in the right direction.| }} Бесплатно the-orc.png| |the-orc-fullcolor.jpg|Brutish, aggressive and generally repulsive, the orcs have always been a hated race. Orcs are larger stronger than their goblin cousins but smaller and less powerful than their ogre brethren. This particular purple-skinned orc came from the Stonetremble clan who were known for their fierce warriors and overpowered, hybrid shamans.|color=yellow|Это предмет из HUMBLE MASK PACK!}} Бесплатно Humble Mask Pack 2 (Halloween) Обе маски появятся в вашем инвентаре, если вы привяжете свой Steam аккаунт к аккаунту Humble Bundle, введете свой E-mail на главном сайте в нужном поле и последуете следующим инструкциям. Однако, количество бесплатных ключей ограничено. В последующем маски будут давать за покупку Humble Halloweekly Bundle. Lycanwulf.png| |Lycanwulf Fullcolor.jpg|"Lycanwulf, Lycanwulf!" they yelled, the frightened villagers, as they laid eyes upon this abomination known as the Lycanwulf. The petty humans were now prisoners of the beast, in a prison without walls, ceilings or a key, where the only escape was death.| }} Бесплатно The One Below.png| |The One Below Fullcolor.jpg|The head is what remains of this aquatic horror from the old days, when dark lords ruled the lands and good men grew up only to die; when the summer was short and the winter felt like an eternity; when the One Below stepped out of the ocean and walked the earth.| }} Бесплатно Alienware Alpha Mask Pack Обе маски появятся в вашем инвентаре, если вы приняли участие в Alienware Alpha (приобрели новую игровую систему от Alienware по программе альфа-тестирования). Alien Helmet-icon.png| |Alien Helmet Fullcolor.jpg|Grey Aliens are alleged extraterrestrial beings whose existence is promoted in ufological, paranormal, and New Age communities, and who are named for their skin color.|Or are they?| }} Бесплатно Area 51-icon.png| |Area 51 Fullcolor.jpg|Forged from Penrose patterned rapidly quenched metallic alloys, this helmet was constructed from debris recovered from a top secret crash site. The government continues to deny any knowledge of its existence.| }} Бесплатно Humble Mask Pack 3 Humble Mask Pack 4 См. также *Материалы. *Узоры. *Цвета. Аватарки Dallas (Mask).jpg Hoxton (Mask).jpg Wolf (Mask).jpg Chains (Mask).jpg Alienware.jpg Baby Rhino.jpg Big Lips.jpg Blackhearted (Mask).jpg Brainiac.jpg Bullet.jpg Calaca.jpg Cannula.jpg Crybaby.jpg Dripper.jpg Gagball.jpg Greek Tragedy.jpg Hockey Mask.jpg Hog.jpg Horned Beast.jpg Jaw.jpg Kenneth.jpg Monkey Business.jpg Mr. Sackcloth.jpg Mr. Smooth.jpg Mummy (Mask).jpg Oni (Mask).jpg Outlander.jpg Perfect Stranger.jpg Pout.jpg Rage.jpg Shogun (Mask).jpg Shrunken Head.jpg Starved.jpg Troll.jpg Undead.jpg Vampire (Mask).jpg Zipper.jpg Zombie.jpg Dallas (Begins).jpg Hoxton (Begins).jpg Wolf (Begins).jpg Chains (Begins).jpg Anonymous.jpg Cthulhu (Mask).jpg Dillinger Death Mask.jpg Grin.jpg Skull.jpg Doctor Crime.jpg Kawaii.jpg Mr. Mannequin.jpg Mrs. Mannequin.jpg Frank.jpg Pumpkin King.jpg Venomorph.jpg Witch.jpg Angry Baby.jpg Cry Baby.jpg Happy Baby.jpg Brazil Baby.jpg Mark.jpg Hockey Heat.jpg Happy Santa (Mask).jpg Furious Santa (Mask).jpg Surprised Santa (Mask).jpg Tipsy Santa (Mask).jpg 37th.jpg 42nd.jpg 43rd.jpg 44th.jpg Arnold.jpg Chuck.jpg Dolph.jpg Jean-Claude.jpg Butcher.jpg Plague Doctor.jpg Specialist.jpg Spectre.jpg Alpha Force.jpg Commander Crime.jpg Gage Blade.jpg Troubled War Veteran.jpg Dallas (Heat).jpg Hoxton (Heat).jpg Wolf (Heat).jpg Chains (Heat).jpg Hard Skull.jpg Very Hard Skull.jpg Overkill Skull.jpg Death Wish Skull.jpg Asilidae (Mask).jpg Tarantula (Mask).jpg Sphodromantis (Mask).jpg Vespula (Mask).jpg Somen Mempo.jpg Sweettooth.jpg 1st.jpg First American.jpg 16th.jpg 18th.jpg Orc.jpg Crossbreed.jpg War Face.jpg Metalhead.jpg Optimist.jpg Criminal Ambitions.jpg Clint.jpg Steven.jpg Rutger.jpg John.jpg Примечания *Маска "Соучастник" отсылается на одноименный фильм. *Маска "Mechanical Santa" отсылается на Робо-санту из м/с "Футурама". *Маска "The Strinch" отсылается на Гринча - героя сказки "Как Гринч украл Рождество" авторства Теодора Сьюза. *Маска "Reservoir Dog" отсылается на фильм "Бешеные псы". *Маска "The Nun" отсылается на фильм Город Воров, где грабители носили анологичные маски. *Маска "Robo-Arnold" отсылается на Арнольда Шварценеггера в роли Терминатора. *Маска "War face" является отсылкой к фильму Цельнометаллическая оболочка, её описание копирует диалог между сержантом Хартманом и одним из бойцов.Также, возможно название маски отсылает на популярную игру Warface *Маски из "Armored Transport" и "The Big Bank Heist" - это маски с лицами американских политических деятелей. **Armored Transport: Ричард Никсон (37th), Джордж Буш (43rd), Билл Клинтон (42nd), Барак Обама (44th). **The Big Bank Heist: Авраам Линкольн (16th), Уилисс Грант (18th), Джордж Вашингтон (1st). В этом DLC также имеется маска Бенджамина Франклина (The First American), но президентом он небыл. *Маски, которые вы получаете в Gage Weapon Pack #01, имеют названия и описания, которые отсылаются к знаменитым актерам боевиков: Дольф Лундгрен, Жан-Клод Ван Дамм, Арнольд Шварценеггер и Чак Норрис. Описание маски "Chuck" также сделано в духе интернет-мема "Факты о Чаке Норрисе". *Маски "The Shogun" и "Somen Mempo" основаны на масках, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к комиксам "Хеллбой". *Маски "Hockey Mask" и "Hockey Heat" отсылаются к фильму "Схватка". *Маска "Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "Grin". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" - это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Джона Диллинджера. *Маска "Anonymous" является отсылкой к интернет-активистскому движению Анонимус, а также к Гаю Фоксу - одному из участников Порохового Заговора в Британии в 1605 году. *Маска "Mummy" отсылается к группе Iron Maiden и их талисману Эдди в альбоме Powerslave. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" отсылается к кукле Калака в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска "Shrunken Head" является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Twister" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Обито Учиха, из аниме "Наруто". Там он носил такую же маску. *Маска "Peter" и "Hog" являются отсылками к игре Hotline Miami. Позже вышло дополнение Hotline Miami, в котором все маски тоже являются отсылкой. *В описании маски "Baby Rhino" содержится намёк на то, что она и другая маска, "The Hog" - отсылка к мультсериалу "Черепашки-нинздя", где антагонистами были кабан и носорог. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к старому мультипликационному сериалу "Хи-Мен и властители Вселенной". Злодей Trap Jaw имеет лицо, как на маске. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием "I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream", опубликованный в марте 1967 года. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в Gelatious Blob Creature. Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, так как у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своими мыслями. *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу - пришельцу, из серии фильмов "Чужой" и "Чужой против Хищника". *Маска "Mr. Smooth" основана на маске Райана Гослинга в фильме "Драйв". *Маска "Sweettooth" является отсылкой к серии игр Twisted Metal, где персонаж "Сладкоежка (ориг. Sweettooth)" носил такую. Серия игр Twisted Metal является эксклюзивом для обладателей консоли PlayStation, так что сама маска доступна только пользователям PlayStation 3. *Маска "Commander Crime" отсылается к Cobra Commander из G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. *Маска "Crossbreed" основана на гибридах протоссов и зергов из игры StarCraft 2. *Маска "The Orc" отсылается на расу орков из игр серии WarCraft. *Маска "Gage Blade" отсылается на игру "Army of Two". Один из героев носил такую. *Маску "Alpha Force" используют бойцы Murkywater, а описание маски в инвентаре намекает на интернет-мем Doge. *Маска "The Optimist" отсылается на Оптимуса Прайма (главный герой практически всей франшизы "Трансформеры") и Киберчеловека (существа из сериала "Доктор Кто"). Лицевая часть маски походит на лицо Киберчеловека, а рама - элементы с головы Оптимуса. О причастности Киберчеловеа также говорит описание маски. *Маски из Gage Assault Pack сделаны с образов злодеев из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "Thespian" - отсылка на серию игр "Halo". Солдаты там носили подобные шлемы. *Описание маски "Ухмылка" предположительно является частью биографии Вулфа до его вступления в команду грабителей. *Описание маски "Graham" говорит о любви игроков CS уворачиваться от пуль прыгая. *Маска "Medusa" отсылается на Горгону Медузу - чудовище из древнегреческой мифологии. *Маска "Anubis" отсылается на одноимённое божество Древнего Египта. *Маска "The Cursed One" отсылается на Короля-чародея из трилогии Властелин колец. Маска повторяет внешний вид лица Короля-чародея без шлема, а также в её описании говорится, что он был подчинён Бриллиантом, в то время как с Королём-чародеем произошло тоже самое, только с поправкой на Кольцо Всевластия. *Маска Venger очень похожа на маску Бэйна из фильма Тёмный Рыцарь: Возрождение легенды. На Бэйна также намекает её описание. *Вероятно, маска "Камул" является отсылкой на существ Назгулов из "Властелина Колец", а маска "Demonshank" имеет сходство с шлемом Саурона из того-же "Властелина Колец" (на Саурона также намекает описание маски). *Маска "Тидс" является отсылкой на Стига - персонажа из "Top Gear". *Маски British Bulldog, Old Blood and Guts и The Constable из Gage Historical Pack созданы по образу реальных политических деятелей (Уинстона Черчилля, Джорджа Паттона и Шарль де Голля). Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2